


Colds and Sweatshirts

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin doesn't show up to dinner so Alex goes looking for her and finds her not feeling her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colds and Sweatshirts

Alex sighed as she opened the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Tobin this camp. She and Tobin have barely spoken since they broke up a year ago, instead, they just tried to avoid one another and not let it affect their game. Tobin had missed team dinner and everyone had turned to Alex to know why her roommate  wasn’t around. So when she pushed the door open and saw Tobin asleep on the bed face down she couldn’t help but smile. Alex walked over to the fridge putting the plate that she made for her away. When she turned around she was slightly shocked to find that Tobin had one of her sweatshirts on. Alex went over to Tobin debating if she should wake her up and tuck her into bed, when she got to the older woman’s side she noticed Tobin looked pale. She put a hand on Tobin’s forehead, the woman was burning up. 

“Tobs, wake up,” Alex said, brushing the hairs away from Tobin’s face. Tobin groaned and moved closer to Alex, Alex shook her shoulder. “Tobin you’re sick, you need to wake up for a few minutes,” Alex said and Tobin’s eyes fluttered open but instantly slammed shut again and Tobin groaned, burying her face in Alex’s side.

“Light,” Tobin whined and Alex turned the light off, she went over and pulled the curtains shut. When she sat back down Tobin curled right back into her side again. 

“Alright Tobin,” Alex tried to get Tobin to look up at her again. “What’s hurting?”

“Everything,”

“Gotta be more specific,” 

“My head, and stomach,” Tobin whined and Alex nodded, grabbing the water bottle from the nightstand, she opened the drawer and pulled out the advil she had. She got Tobin to take the pills before laying down next to the girl and pulling her against her, stroking her head. 

“Go back to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning,” Alex promised, she kept stroking the midfielder’s head, alternating between that and rubbing her temples till Tobin had long been asleep. Alex kept an arm around her snuggling close to her till she allowed sleep to overtake her. 

x-x-x

“You’re staring,” Tobin said, not opening her eyes and Alex smiled. 

“You stole my hoodie,” Alex shot back and Tobin grinned, finally looking up at Alex. 

“I did, sorry,” Tobin moved to take it off but Alex stopped her. 

“It’s ok, you look good in it,” Alex said as Tobin laid her head down on Alex’s chest. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah, thanks for last night,” Tobin looked up at Alex and the striker could see the appreciation in her eyes. 

“Don’t worry about it, I have food if you want. Think your stomach can handle it?”

“Yeah, if I don’t, practice in the morning will be horrible,” Tobin said, yawning, Alex got up grabbing the plate. “What time is it?”

“Nearly three in the morning,” Alex said sitting back down next to Tobin. 

“Alex you should go back to sleep, no reason for both of us to be miserable in the morning,” Tobin urged and Alex shook her head.

“Honestly, I’ve been miserable every morning no matter what…” 

“Al?” Tobin asked, tilting Alex’s face so the younger woman was looking at her. “What’s going on Al?”

“I miss you Toby,” 

“I’m right here Alex,” 

“No Tobin, I miss waking up with you next to me. Falling asleep in your arms. Finding you in one of my hoodies because it reminds you of me. The little notes you left me to remind me you had gone surfing or to the store. I miss the big stuff and even more so the little stuff,”

“I didn’t steal your hoodie because it reminds me of you,” Tobin scoffed but couldn’t look Alex in the eye and rubbed the back of her neck. Alex laughed shaking her head. 

“Sure Toby,”

“I’ve missed you too Alex.” Tobin said and allowed the younger woman to snuggle closer to her, she wrapped an arm around her, kissing her shoulder. “Go back to sleep Alex, we can fix all of this tomorrow,”

“It is tomorrow,” Alex said smirking and Tobin chuckled, snuggling closer to the woman. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot, let me know what you guys like. And feel free to prompt me if you want to!


End file.
